Me, My Best Friend, and the Boys From BVB!
by epic-failure-yea-i-know
Summary: Mikayla and Miranda just moved in together not dating, bffs! and they get a knock on the door on new years eve. what the hell will they do with 5 males in a tiny apartmet!
1. Chapter 1

Miranda blew a little party horn-kazoo thing in Mikayla's face. It was New Year's Eve and the two girls were spending it together. Actually it was their first together. The two had recently moved into the small California apartment, excited to be going through with plans that had been made at the age of fifteen.

Miranda blew it again, and her best friend growled low and animal-like. It was almost scary, and anyone else would have probably turned tail and ran, but Miranda giggled at her nutty friend and skipped back to the living room. Mikayla finished her book within the next few minutes, and joined Miranda in the living room. Mikayla looked at the super-festive decorations that her sister had set up all over the apartment, and scoffed lightly. Mir always seemed to go overboard.

"Mikx, help me hang up this banner!" Miranda called from above the door. Mikayla saw her holding a huge banner that basically screamed '_HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!' _

"no." Mikayla crossed her arms over her chest. "We have no reason to set up. No party, no one coming over, no decorating!" Miranda looked at her and put on the puppy eyes of awesomeness.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" she begged.

"Nope." Mikayla walked over to their small loveseat and sat her happy ass down there, pushing the power button on the large sound system they had brought with them. She flipped through to Miranda's favorite country song. Mikayla hated country, but she knew the only way to get Miranda to listen to her favorite band was to listen to her music first. After a few of the annoying twang-filled songs, Mikayla put in her newest CD- Set the World on Fire, by the Black Veil Brides. She and Miranda both began head banging to the first song, "New Religion", loving every second of their time together. It was only eight at night, but it was already nearly dark.

A knock sounded at the door, and the girls quickly paused the music. They opened the door to see their kind-hearted neighbor, George. He was a raging homosexual that had a soft spot for the two gothic girls. He had helped them move in, even helped with setup until they were good to go. Now, he smiled at them.

"Darlings, Riley (his boyfriend) and me are leaving now, I'm pretty sure everyone else has cleared out, so be careful tonight! If you need anything, don't hesitate to call!" he hugged both girls tightly, then pulled four huge bags of pixie stix from his purse. "Here," he said, handing them to Mikayla, "enjoy yourselves tonight, girls. Mikayla, don't hog them all ok?"

Both girls squealed and nodded, tackling the man into the hallway. The three laughed together, soon joined by a smaller man with spiky black hair and sexy snakebite piercings. "RILEY!" Mikayla called out. She tackled him, hugging him super-tight. He had been a really good friend to her, also helping with the move. The two had known each other through the internet before hand, and were ecstatic to actually meet.

"Alright, sweetheart, don't kill the boys before we see them kiss!" Miranda laughed, pulling Mikayla off Riley. The men blushed, looking at each other lovingly. They hadn't kissed yet, and it was well-known that Mikayla and Miranda were wanting to see it (*coughcough-andrecord-coughcough*).

Mikayla began squealing and jumping up and down. "OMJOMJOMJ! The guys might kiss at midnight! No! We must see it!" She darted into the house, grabbed a small battery-operated lamp and a video camera, and returned to the hallway. "Mir, hold this!" she handed Miranda the camera and set up the lamp so it was over the two males. "Now, kiss." She watched the two expectantly.

The boys blushed deeper, little Riley looking even smaller next to his boyfriend. They looked at each other and Miranda turned on the camera to catch the moment. With a smile and giggle, Riley darted forwards and connected his lips with George's. With a fangirl squeal and a thud, Mikayla fell to the floor. The three left standing looked at her and smiled.

"Guess the hotness was too much for her." Miranda chuckled and wiped away the nosebleed she got from the boys. "I know it was for me!"

The couple laughed and turned away. "Call if you need us, sweetie. We'll be off now."

oooOOO000OOOooo

**Mikayla's POV**

I woke up with a groan, a slight throbbing in my brain. What the hell had happened…. Oh yea! Hot gay kiss *drool* so hot. Ok back on track…

I was sitting on the loveseat in the living room. I picked up my phone and checked the time- only nine p.m.

"!" Miranda tackled me off the couch, stuffing a bag of sugary goodness in my hand. I grinned, and threw her off of me to down three stix at once. Almost immediately I felt the small buzzing form, telling me to move around. I obliged, jumping in place.

"Mir-Mir, music?" she nodded at a million miles an hour. I bounced over to the system and pushed play, restarting the Black Veil Brides CD. By the seventh song, Savior, we might as well have been drunk. We were staggering around, both on our second bags of flavored sugar (*coughcough-crack-coughcough*). Rational thought had stopped forever ago, and it was all we could do to not hit each other like a mosh pit when we danced. We were rocking out to Youth and Whisky, when a loud knock sounded at the door.

I turned down the music a little, but refused to turn it off completely. I walked to the door and opened it slightly. Everyone in the building was out partying, so I didn't really know who it could be. I didn't want to let anyone in that would hurt my Miranda. I couldn't see anything in the dark hallway though, so I was forced to open it fully. I saw five large guys standing there dressed in all black. They all looked really pale, and were wearing a little bit of make up around their eyes. Immediately I knew who they were and called to Miranda.

oooOOO000OOOooo

**a/n: and so it begins! Hope you like, please review, blah blah blah. Any questions? Lemme know! **

**Peace out **

**Luvluvluv**

**~epic~**


	2. Chapter 2

"MIRANDA!" She came running, bags of stix in hand. She saw the males and her eyes got wide. Then she looked at me and grinned. Dropping the bags on the floor, she wrapped her arms around my waist and dragged me to our bedroom while calling over her shoulder "C'mon in, close the door, and make yourselves at home!"

A few moments and a bitch slap later, Miranda and I walked back into the living room. We were still very hyper, me even more so due to the fact my FAVORITE BAND WAS IN MY LIVING ROOM!

I think I started hyperventilating again (or maybe she just liked hitting me) because Miranda quickly slapped me again. Holding my cheek in pain, I glared at her.

"I'm good now, Mir!" I said.

"Ok, OK. Geez. Just don't rape any of them, ok?" she giggled out.

Ashley looked over at me. "Hm, something tells me this wouldn't be _rape._" He said with a wink. Miranda glared at him.

"No, mister Purdy boy. If anyone is raping my Mikx, it will either be me, the sexy singer, or the bangin' drummer. Just sayin'." The boys all froze up, looking at her strangely. They brushed it off though, as I darted forwards to the drummer.

"CC, CC, CC! Can I have a hug? Pretty, pretty please?" He grinned at me and held out his arms, prompting me to tackle him. Miranda probably would have pulled me off him, so I let go after a few seconds and looked around, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait a minute… why the hell are the Black Veil Brides standing on our living room?" They smiled, although Andy's was a guilty smile.

"Well, uh…" Andy… his voice was so amazing… ok, bad Mikx. Back to reality. "Well, I was driving… our tour just ended and we were eager to get home, but forgot to get gas and we broke down. We saw lights on and were wondering if you ladies could help us out a bit..?" I smiled; only Andy would do that.

"Yea, no problem!" we chirped. I looked at Miranda. "Mir-Mir, bring the car around the front for me? I'll do the hostess shit." She nodded, and walked out the door. I turned to the guys. "Alright, so here's the deal, you can sit anywhere, but we only have this couch. It's just me and her here, so we don't need much. Are any of you thirsty, hungry?" They all raised their hands and I smiled warmly. "Well, alright then. I'll go raid the kitchen and see what I can make." In the minor confusion and mix of emotions, I had forgotten the music was still on and began singing along as New Religion started.

In the kitchen, I was singing rather loudly while preparing some spaghetti. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and nearly screamed before turning around. "Oh, bloody hell! Andy you scared me!" He smiled at me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask- what are your names? We didn't catch them."

I nearly face palmed at this. Of course we would forget that. "Well, I'm Mikayla, and my idiot friend is Miranda. Sorry, I didn't realize we hadn't said them." I smiled. He nodded, and looked at the small mess that was forming from making so much of the messy noodles.

"Um, would you like some help here?" I shrugged.

"If you want to!"

We spent the next few minutes working on the sauce and noodles, and I realized something. Andy Biersack _cannot _cook. In the middle of it, I began singing "Love Isn't Always Fair" when it came on, and didn't realize it until Andy was singing too. I blushed deeply, and began stuttering an apology.

"S-sorry- I mean- I forgot- and it- I… it's my favorite CD and... sorry!" I moved to dart out of the room, but was stopped by his hand on my wrist. "Don't worry about it! I love meeting fans." I blushed deeper, and nodded. He pulled my wrist to get me to move back to the stove, and I winced. I didn't mean to, but I did.

He noticed and began pulling at me sleeve. "Ok! So now what should we do for drinks?" I quickly asked, pulling away. He looked at me funny.

"Mikayla… do you…" He trailed off. I nodded meekly. I cut. Only when I was very depressed, but it happened more and more often lately. Miranda didn't know I still did it though, and I planned to keep it that way.

"Andy, please don't say anything. Miranda doesn't know I still do it, and I really don't want people to know. I'm trying to stop, but it's difficult. I manage enough. Please, please don't say anything."

He looked at me with sad eyes, but nodded slowly. I decided to trust him, and turned to the fridge. I pulled out three 2-liters of Dr. Pepper, and walked to the living room with seven cups. I was promptly tackled by my best friend, who grabbed the Dr. Pepper and took off like a bat-outta-hell.

"Gah!" I yelled. "Bad Miranda, Bad!" I ran after her, trying to get my idiot to return the soda. This ended up causing a strange chain reaction that looked something like this:

Miranda was covered in silly string, poised to throw a vase at the shocked Ashley, who was wearing a tutu on his head and holding the arm of Andy, who was covered in spaghetti sauce and guacamole and holding me so I wouldn't throw the cup in my hand at Miranda's head. Jake and Jinxx were wrestling the cup out of my hand and Christian was pulling them away. All three of them were covered in milk, fur, and Jake was wearing fuzzy cat ears. Christian had the tail.

I grabbed the silly string off the couch and proceeded to spray everyone. I grabbed the Dr. Pepper, Andy's hand, and ran to the bedroom. As soon as we were both in, I slammed and locked the door. Not even seconds later, I heard banging on the door from five pissed off people. They were yelling Andy's and my name, trying to get us to open the door so they could wreak holy havoc on our lives. I grinned at Andy, who just looked confused.

"Er… why did you bring me?" I shrugged.

"Duno, first one I grabbed!" I grinned at him with an evil smile. "Think we've tortured them enough?" I asked. I wanted to get to the food before it burned. Andy nodded slightly and together we threw open the strangely quiet door to have four guys and one dumbass fall on us. I looked at them funny. "What we're you waiting for? I have to go get the food." This made everyone scramble to get off me and a skipped to the kitchen. I pulled out my notebook laptop named Randy, and put on Get Scared while I portioned out the food on seven plates, loaded my arms with them, and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning hit us with glaring sunlight and crazy headaches. i sat up slowly from my position on the floor, curled up like a kitty in the arms of... someone. I turned to see who my snuggle buddy was and I giggled when I saw Jake. His hair was all over the place and he had makeup smeared all over him. The fuzzy ears were still on his head.  
>I looked around the room to asses the damage and could hardly hold back my laughter. It was just as hectic as the scene from last night, but everyone was sleeping. Blankets and pillows were everywhere, evidence of a pillow fight and then a later attempt to build a fort. Ashley was slumped in the corner with my stuffed zebra in his arms. Why, I'm not totally sure. But it was cute.<br>Andy was draped over the back of the couch, practically straddling it. Jinxx and Miranda were spooning on the floor in front of the furniture. CC was no where to be found, so I stood up silently and tried not to trip as I made my way to the kitchen. I found the drummer there, twirling around with a mixing bowl in his arms. I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, my head hurting to much to really do a whole lot.  
>He didn't notice for another minute, so I spoke. "Good morning," I said, "whatcha makin'?" I swear he jumped a mile! I laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake the others and he grinned sheepishly.<br>"I woke up a while ago and wanted food, so I'm making muffins!" I nodded, happy I wouldn't have to cook. I hated cooking, but Miranda did a lot of the cleaning so it was only fair.  
>We chatted as he finished, talking about any and everything. He was a sweetheart, and we had some crazy similar interests, like different shows and older bands. The muffins were in the oven, so I helped him clean up the kitchen and then we began devising a way to wake up the others. It was a fun task ahead...<p>

Miranda POV  
>The warm body cuddled close to mine kept me in a state of semi-consciousness as I battled the sugar crash from last night. I guessed it was my sisterbestie behind me, but it didn't really matter. The person was warm. The details of last night were foggy...though I remember someone getting covered in milk. I'm not sure where the milk came from, as we had just run out of it and hadn't gotten more. I was the only one who drank it because Mikayla was a vegan. The psycho.  
>I heard faint whispering a coming from the direction of the kitchen, but I refused to sit up until I absolutely had to. Then I heard it...<br>"3...2...1...CHARGE!" I jumped up really fast, colliding heads with the person I was cuddling. It turned out to be Jinxx, which made sense as the previous night came back to me. He groaned as I felt a dust-like substance settle on me. I looked around to see everyone in the room sans Mikayla and CC covered in glitter. FREAKIN GLITTER. If there's anything in this world I despise, it's glitter. Not makeup glitter, which I don't wear anyway, but art-type fairy dusts that gets everywhere and never leaves. It is the herpes of the art world. As soon as you think it's gone, it's like poof I'm back, biznitch!  
>Needless to say, I was pissed.<p>

Mikayla POV  
>I laughed at Miranda's expression at first, til it turned scary.<br>"It was CC's idea!" I screamed. She raised an eyebrow at me and stood up slowly. There was a small red mark on her forehead. I wondered if it hurt. Gah! Distractions! Because my brain wandered, she managed to creep close enough to attack. The men were all groaning and sitting up. Andy rolled off of the back of the couch to land with a solid thud on the floor. Ashley rolled onto his stomach and cuddled the zebra closer. Poor Jake looked so confused. Jinxx held his head.  
>As my twin tackled me and began plotting her revenge, I laughed loudly. I giggled, I snorted, I held my tummy (until Miranda pinned my hands) and I squeaked with laughter. The guys probably thought I had lost it. She began tickling me mercilessly, and I begged for help or forgiveness as CC ran off to get the muffins from the oven.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>An: ok...so...I'm so so so so so so so sooooo sorry this took so darn long. As well as my other stories...I haven't abandoned them!  
>I was hit with some serious depression and with it, writers block. I could write depressing things, but not comedy like this is supposed to be. I think im a little better now. If you read this, I apologize it was so short and more filler. This story doesn't have a plot (yet) but I'm working on it and some others, including the ones I've neglected.<br>Tell me what you thought, pretty please?  
>Much love, always,<br>~epic**


End file.
